In the past few years, numerous research projects have been carried out to explore how to support reliable multicasting in various networking environments. A well-known issue to be addressed in reliable multicasting is acknowledgement (ACK)-implosion (e.g., a sender station and/or network becoming flooded by a large number of ACK messages). As high data loads increase, the ACK-implosion problem increases.